


Technicolor

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gift Fic, Prequel, Smut, and share one night stand, and then you'll have tor ead the main fic this was written for, and then...., in which they meet as strangers, you'll have to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, tall, dark and handsome,” a voice caught his attention because it was suddenly close and coming from across the bar. “What's it gonna be?” </p><p>aka</p><p>Skye and Ward meet before the events of the pilot episode. </p><p>(and they bang)</p><p>Written as a prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltowngirl">Smalltowngirl's</a> fic she will be posting soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalltowngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltowngirl/gifts).



Grant wasn't sure what exactly he had been looking for in a low key, hawaiian themed bar, except maybe a quiet corner to have a drink, even if said drink came with an umbrella. For a fairly young man who still didn't cross over the threshold of serious age of thirty, he suspected that the dull ache in his bones was similar like one of an old man's. In last ten years he didn't have one full vacation and he wondered if his free days would amount to a complete single month – which was why free time was not something to be wasted, as John often advised. 

(Grant could picture John right now, smirk plastered to the side of his face, asking Grant why he's being so dull. _What are you saying son, one drink and then hitting the covers? What are you, retired?_ )

But John wasn't here and that was a relief. Grant preferred not to think why it was a relief. Dull was just fine with him. He had enough excitement during last two weeks, and bruises to show, safely hidden underneath his shirt. And Grant could afford dull and colorless place where he was left alone, a stranger to everyone as he occupied a spot by the bar. 

“So, tall, dark and handsome,” a voice caught his attention because it was suddenly close and coming from across the bar. “What's it gonna be?” 

Grant turned around and faced the gaze of a waitress looking at him with something akin to challenge in her eyes. Her amusement tickled his curiosity, as she was looking at him like someone who caught him wearing two different socks, but wasn't going to tell him. No, instead she'd be smirking at him until he figured out by himself how exactly was he making himself into the source of her amusement. Her interest, though, written all over her face was unabashed – she looked him over, as much as she could see and wasn't even bothering to hide it. And somewhere between her eyes and grin and the way she stood there waiting for his order, the black and white dullness became technicolor. 

Truth to be told, Grant had no idea what he wanted to drink. 

“Why don't you just surprise me?” he asked. 

The drink she brought him was tall, colorful, with a frilly pink umbrella and misleading taste of fruit. 

“I'll wager a guess,” he said, “there's quite bit of alcohol in there.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as in challenge. “It's a bar with self respect,” she said. “What did you expect? Warm milk?”

For some reason he was positive he'd accept even that – and after he finished her colorful cocktail he kept ordering plain soda. Carrying on a conversation with someone like her was easier if he kept his mind clear. 

*

The tall, dark and handsome kept talking to her all night long, but Skye didn't want to congratulate herself too early. Yes,s he had her eyes on him the moment he walked in, in a completely casual, I'd tap that sort of way. There was no actual plan set in motion until he kept talking to her (okay – flirting back, a bit awkwardly, as if a guy like him was somehow out of practice). But when she let another button on her blouse loose, he had unmistakable noticed, and when she leaned forward while passing another soda (he wanted to stay sober? That sounded promising, because she had enough drunken sex to know better than ever wishing for another such event) his eyes on her were as hot as she felt all over. 

And he'd been sweet, offering to walk her a couple of blocks, except a walk turned into a groping and kissing event, with him pressing her against a brick wall in an alley dark enough to let her keep a pretense of modesty, because there was nothing modest about his hand under her skirt and in between her legs. 

“My apartment is just five minutes away,” she said breathing hard and wondering if she even had any condoms at home. She should have, but considering that she didn't use any for awhile (sadly), she might have forgotten to restock and if she didn't have any that would suck, because she wanted to do everything she could think of to this guy. 

“Mhmmm,” his voice was a mix between a breath and a grunt against her neck. She shivered and grabbed the front of his pants in retaliation. He bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she pulled him flush against him, Between her legs his fingers pushed her panties aside. Skye's world narrowed down to his fingers entering her in blunt, straightforward fashion. She was wet and turned on and with his tongue in her mouth and his fingers between her legs she had no strength to protest. 

She could hardly breathe a “yes” into his mouth and push her hips into his hand, realizing dimly that nobody fucked her in public since that road trip two years ago, but that was a terrible decision (and a terrible fuck). This, oh, this was anything but. The guy whose name she should have asked was working her up so high she might see actual stars this time (and she stopped believing in that fireworks and explosions orgasmic bullshit ages ago, except when she was the one giving it to herself). No, there was something about him, the way he moaned into her ear and repeated how fucking beautiful she is and how much he wanted her and wanted to take her right against this wall and she didn't even have the time to reach between her own legs with her fingers. She came and his mouth stopped her from screaming as she pressed her thighs tight, tight around his hand. Then, before she even could process anything, he was turning her around and pulling her skirt up and her panties down. Her mind was ecstatic, sweet fog when she heard the sound of the zipper. The air was cold on her bare ass, but that didn't matter because there were his big hands on her hips and his dick was sliding into her and then he was fucking her against that brick wall, and Skye couldn't care any less if entire world heard them. 

*

There was something about the fact that Tall, Dark and Handsome had fucked her wits out in the alley few blocks away and he still couldn't wait to strip her naked and fuck her all over again. Skye kicked the door to her temporary little place shut and turned on the lights. If her sense of touch was anything to go by, the guy looked absolutely gorgeous underneath his clothes and she had every intention of seeing him. 

_All_ of him.

She went for the cheesy “You're wearing too much,” which prompted a smirk just before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Skye _stared_ , because this? Was beyond any of her expectations. The guy was practically a living, breathing Greek statue with abs anyone would kill for.

She might have licked her lips and that caused something like a self conscious smile from him. To assure him he looked good to her (he looked great, okay? He looked absolutely great), Skye grabbed his belt and pulled, working quickly to get rid of said clothing pieces. When he was finally naked Skye gave in to her urge to touch him, running her palm up his stomach and around to his back and down his ass. Her eyes were fixed onto the trail of dark hair running down his stomach and between his legs.

“Wow,” she said, unzipping her own skirt. 

“Good wow?”

“Amazing wow,” she said, kicking her skirt away. The panties were forgotten somewhere in that alley. “You're absolutely gorgeous.”

His expression left her at loss. He looked surprised, as if this was actual news to him, which couldn't be possible, couldn't it? Skye paused, feeling momentarily self conscious for uttering something so blatantly honest – and uncalled for – in front of a complete stranger, but then something shifted in his expression. He pulled her by the hand and sat down on her bed. 

“Same can be said about you,” his hands were moving up her sides in a manner that felt like lust and adoration in equal measure. “Gorgeous.” After her blouse was gone in short order, he pulled the cups of her bra with his teeth. She climbed his lap, greedy for the feel of his skin against hers. She was so distracted by his hands and lips and tongue inside her mouth that the feeling of him entering her dragged a gasp from her lips. 

Skye was trying to scramble some kind of coherent thought, but his hands and mouth left her no room for anything else but to focus on him and everything he was doing to her. He held her ass in both of his hands and bowed his head to pull her breasts into his mouth. Skye held onto his shoulders feeling as if her bones would melt away. The rhythm he set up was slow, but the way he moved was intense, making her gasp into his mouth. 

She moved her right hand between their bodies. He slowed enough so she could touch herself and helped along with his teeth against her neck. She shuddered when he pulled her earlobe into his mouth. Her vision was blurring, becoming white on the edges. 

“Oh god, yes,” she was saying, “just a little bit more.”

He bowed to pull her nipple into his mouth and his teeth closed around it. Skye screamed and the world exploded around her. 

“God, you're so beautiful,” he was saying when she was sure she looked as undignified as there could be. But there was freedom to that feeling, and the fact that this beautiful man was a stranger and there were no expectations – just his obvious desire and intent to keep her satisfied. Skye moaned when he lowered her to bed and made his way down her body and between her legs, and looking at his smirk she was dying to feel it on her. But she felt she shouldn't be the only one getting attention here. 

“What about you?” she asked. 

“Plenty of time for me,” he said, spreading her legs. “Besides, who says this isn't fun for me?”

After that his mouth was on her and Skye allowed herself to get lost in sensation. It didn't matter how many times or how loudly she moaned, it didn't matter how she looked or what she asked for. This guy wasn't and never would be a disappointment like Miles or other guys she dated. She wanted a fuck, and she was getting one, a damn good, toe curling, bones melting fuck that made her grab her sheets and press her heels into the mattress on her bed, grab the guy's hair on the back of his head and scream for more of his tongue inside of her. 

He pushed two fingers into her and she thought she was gonna go blind. 

The world faded and slowly drifted back, or maybe it was her finding her way back to reality. In this case the reality was smiling down at her as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Hi,” he grinned down at her. 

Skye licked her lips. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and he was simply the embodiment of everything gorgeous and perfect she could wish for in a guy. 

“Hi yourself,” she said. God she could barely move her legs in her boneless, tied state, but she still put in her best effort, offering him attention he denied himself in her favor. She could feel his impressive hard on pressing against her leg when he leaned in to kiss her. “Are you gonna do something about that thing down there?” 

“What would you like me to do?” he asked between licks and nips against her neck. Skye remembered how good he felt inside her and decided she wouldn't mind to revisit the feeling. 

Several times at least. The night was still young and she didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow. All things considered she didn't need to walk tomorrow so she could definitely afford a few more rounds. It was just too good to pass up. 

“How about you put that thing in me?” 

His smirk was delighted and dirty and she wanted to lick it off him. She felt so pleased when she made him pant against her mouth and dry hump her into the bed few moments later. 

“How would you like it?” he asked, rubbing himself right against her and she was incredibly close to practically beg him to fuck her again. 

“Such a gentleman,” she said. “Why don't you choose?” 

“You're sure?” he asked. Something filtered across his face, a fleeting moment of insecurity that was there and swiftly gone, covered up with kisses that stole Skye's breath. She could not unsee it, though, and she held him closely as they kissed, caressing his strong arms and firm shoulders. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I'm sure.” 

He took time to kiss her thoroughly once more before flipping her on her stomach and pulling her hips up. Skye pressed her face into the pillow and contently sighed when she felt his hands on her butt. There was a sound of tearing and then he fumbled behind her with a condom. He rubbed her ass, caressed her sides and then without forewarning he was slowly entering her. 

It felt good. It felt so damn good, dear God, he felt good.

“Okay?” he asked, holding her hips. So he was an ass man?

“Very,” Skye mumbled, pushing her rear back against him. 

The way he fucked her then was slow but still agonizingly intense. The pillow under her face muffled most of her demands for more and right there, but in spite of that she was heard and her desires were met. Then she felt his body over hers, pressing her into the mattress and fucking her like that, and that was even better because his weight, as much as he let her feel it, was wonderful above her. 

Then he pulled her up, her back against his front and Skye felt as if her spine was melting into the solid, warm wall that was him. He was whispering sweet things into the skin of her neck and covering her breasts with his hands as she reached forward to hold onto the headboard of the bed. Skye felt him tilt her hips again, felt him change the angle and pace and then he was fucking her hard, just like he did in the alleyway. The pressure was building steadily between her legs, ready to explode even though she thought it simply wasn't possible, three times was usually her limit. Skye reached with her hand between her legs, closed her eyes to ride out the bliss of sensations he was giving her. But then he stiffened behind her, groaning and she could feel him come. They fell onto the bed in a heap of tired limbs and he made himself get up to dispose the condom. He placed an apologetic kiss onto her shoulder after he fell onto the bed next to her. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

Skye smiled. She didn't feel disappointed in the slightest. 

*

Grant woke up to a strange tingling sensation he couldn't readily identify. It took a few moments for the world to come back into focus (him, naked, on the bed, the girl, the alley, and oh god all the sex they had just a couple of hours ago). After that he realized that the sensation came from between his legs. He groaned and opened his eyes to be met with the sight of the girl framing his dick with a pretty smile. 

“Hi,” she said teasingly and closed her mouth around him again. “Is this okay?”

Grant just grinned, ignoring the conflict going on inside his mind. This was, well, this was personal. He didn't get blow jobs from women whose names he did not know, nor did he ask for blow jobs, because one time fuck was just for blowing off steam and nothing else. 

But he didn't go down on girls either, nor did he want to; he didn't fuck them until they were falling asleep due to sheer bliss and exhaustion and with a smile on their faces. 

The girl looked at him through her dark lashes and set to work. His eyes rolled back and he could feel himself slipping. He didn't experience this often, didn't get to contemplate how it felt to have someone else's mouth on him, teeth and tongue teasing him into incoherency he didn't want to resist. There was an advice briefly flashing through his mind – watch out, son, chicks can bite – and by that John meant getting attached, but as far as Grant was concerned anything that came close to personal was counted in. 

There was a novel idea banging on the doors of his mind as his thoughts scattered – personal wasn't always bad. He was trying to keep himself in check, he really was, but his hips bucked and he kept moaning both sweet things and profanities at the girl between his legs. She'd pause just to look at him as if she knew a secret, and smile around his dick just before closing his eyes as if this was the best thing she ever did. She stroked his thigh as worked him up and he kept wishing this could go on, but he was aware it would be over, and would be over soon. 

And he didn't want it to be. 

“Hey,” his voice was strained and hoarse and very far away from the carefully practiced control. “If you keep this up, the fun will be over soon.”

She licked the underside of his dick, slowly, and smiled when she looked up. 

“We certainly don't want that, do we?” 

He realized she already had a condom ready near her on the bed. His attention was split between her naked body and the way she looked at him as she rolled the rubber onto his dick. Grant wasn't sure how a girl was supposed to look at his dick, but he certainly never had someone in bed who looked at him like _this_. 

Like he was _very_ good. Maybe even the best. 

Like he was precious. 

“Still with me?” she asked, straddling his hips. He was spread on the bed comfortably, and she was leaning above him, naked and soft in the faint light of the dawn. He nodded and watched with suspended breath as she lowered herself on him, how she closed her eyes and moaned so quietly he almost thought he imagined it. Her hair was a dark halo around her upper body and her breasts were peeking out, teasing him into movement as she settled on top of him. 

He wanted to fuck her rough and fast and hard and long and soft, all of it, all at once, but ultimately he let her decide. She was barely moving, leaning over him to kiss his eyelids and cheekbones and lips before she entwined their fingers. Outside a thunder broke across the sky. They fucked while the rain drummed against the windows, hands and eyes connected. 

It didn't last nearly enough. 

Later, in the first hours of the morning the girl was asleep and Grant was dressing hastily, feeling like a thief. He wanted to stay more, he wanted to fuck her again, he wanted to feel comfortable and warm inside her body and never leave. 

And he knew he could never have that. 

Still, before he walked out, he pressed a kiss against her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. 

He hoped it was enough of a goodbye. 

* 

Eight weeks later Grant was shrugging on a heavy coat along with an identity he would borrow for his mission in Moscow. The air was cold around his ears, and the ache inside his chest was still refusing to leave, each time he thought about the girl from the bar. 

No matter how much he scolded himself, the memory of her above him, shrouded in soft dawn light refused to leave his mind. 

*

Eight weeks later, Skye was curled in the corner of the second – floor bathroom inside a house she never been to before. There was a party going on beneath her feet, a party she was invited to, but her body was refusing to cooperate. It did so for days – no matter how much she slept she constantly felt tired, and despite what she did, a weak feeling of nausea lingered with her. 

Led by a hunch she made a purchase earlier that day. The time to find out the truth was as good as any, right? So she went alone upstairs and peed on a piece of plastic, and now she was staring at it and at the two pink lines.

 _Fuck_ , was all Skye could think of at first. And then, she thought grimly, _fuck indeed_.


End file.
